


SPN100 Challenge: Civil War Ghosts

by LeeMarieJack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeMarieJack/pseuds/LeeMarieJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPN100 Challenge WOW: Thick - The Ghosts of the American Civil War consider the tattered remnants of their lives. Disclaimer: Supernatural is owned by Kripkie and the CW, not me. I'm not making any money here; so sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPN100 Challenge: Civil War Ghosts

In the thick of battle we recall the cries of the wounded, the thunder of cannon, the rattle of drums, the thoughts of our loved ones so far away.

Antietam, Gettysburg, the Fall of Vicksburg and bloody Cold Harbor; we haunt them all. Brother against brother, father against son, after all of the fighting, what have we won?

Now we are doomed to fight our battles again, wandering over the blood soaked ground, phantoms in the thick, creeping fog.

All of us lonely, all of us tired; we march, counter match and fall again.

We die, then rise and recall.


End file.
